Siempre será así
by ShiroKujaku
Summary: Steve y Tony deben soportarse, por su bien y porque así lo quieren. (Stony)


Sus miradas no se cruzaban, no se decían una sola palabra y sus rostros demostraban enojo. Caminaban juntos por los pasillos de S.H.I.E.L.D., buscando un elevador que los llevara hasta donde estaba Coulson, por petición de Fury. Steve divisó uno y junto con Tony se dirigió hacia él; ante las miradas sorprendidas de los que se encontraban en el elevador, entraron, recibiendo un amable _"buenas tardes señor Rogers, buenas tardes señor Stark"_ de parte de una química, un espía y una civil que era nueva en el edificio. Había un ambiente incómodo entre los 5, todo era silencio hasta que el teléfono de Tony comenzó a sonar.

**-ahora no Pepper, estoy en S.H.I.E.L.D-**Contestó algo molesto-**¿qué pasa?...no puedo ir ahora, lo siento…no, no estoy obedeciendo a Fury, es solo que Coulson me necesita…agh, iré después de que hable con él ¿de acuerdo?, nos vemos-**Colgó el teléfono y miró de reojo a Steve, estaba riéndose ¿por qué diablos se reía?. Justo cuando iba a reclamarle, una campanita lo distrajo, miró a los trabajadores del edificio despedirse y salir, ahora estaban él y Steve solos, se sintió en aprietos al ver que las puertas se cerraron, pero lo ocultó haciendo una pregunta.

**-¿por qué te reías de mí?**- Steve lo miró y sonrió.

**-te ves adorable cuando te enojas-**de pronto, Tony sintió mucho calor en el rostro y desvió la mirada. Pasaron unos segundos, y ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

**-Steve…-**el rubio volteó a verlo, encontrándose con sus ojos chocolate-**lamento mucho lo de hace un momento, no quería sentir eso y gritarte te lo juro, pero no puedo evitarlo-**admitió recordando lo que había pasado ese día junto cuando llegaron a S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony estaba distraído conversando con la agente Romanoff y cuando volteó, vio a Steve conversando con la agente Carter, no era que Tony la detestara, si no, que por ser sobrina del primer amor del Capitán América, pensaba que podría enamorarse de ella y viceversa, lo que provocó un ataque de celos, se enojara con Steve y sin que el rubio supiera por qué, ambos ya estaban enojados.

**-no comprendo el porqué de tus enojos si sabes que Sharon está casada con Bucky, además, soy muy tonto para saber si me está coqueteando-**Steven comprendía la preocupación de Tony, y eso le encantaba. Tony bufó y las puertas se abrieron. Salieron y comenzaron a caminar por un largo pasillo.

-**_de nuevo las miradas extrañas-_**pensó Tony al ver a todos los agentes, doctores y demás mirándolos**_-no comprendo por qué se sorprenden al ver a dos superhéroes tomados de la mano-_**

**-Dan más miedo que Romanoff y Hill ¿verdad?-**Trató de romper la tensión de antes, recibiendo una risita de Tony. Adoraba cuando se reía, cuando se enojaba, amaba todo de él. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban afuera de la "oficina" de Coulson.

**-¿siempre será así Steve?-**Tony habló en un tono triste, miró a Steve y dedujo que no entendía a lo que se refería**-ya sabes, pelear, discutir, esas cosas-**

**-en cualquier relación es así-**le dijo en un tono tranquilo, lo miró y tomó su rostro con delicadeza**-pero nunca dudes que te amo-**

**-tu tampoco lo dudes, tonto capi paleta-**dicho esto rompió la distancia entre ellos y lo besó, era un beso simple, de labios unidos, simple pero con mucho amor. Se separaron apenados al ver que la "recepcionista" los miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa dulce.

**-Buenas tardes señor Stark y señor Rogers, el agente Coulson los atenderá en un momento-**La muchacha sonrió y les indicó que pasaran.

**-muchas gracias señorita Jordison-**agradeció Steve con un leve sonrojo por lo que acababa de pasar-**lamentamos que vieras eso-**

**-no se preocupen, no es la primera vez que me pasa-**respondió con una sonrisa para luego sentarse en su lugar a acomodar algunos papeles.

**-Siempre será así-**dijo Steve susurrando al oído de Tony.

Y por supuesto, siempre sería así, aunque pelearan, se amaban y estaban tan enamorados como la primera vez, no por nada llevaban 5 años de feliz matrimonio.


End file.
